La vérité sort de la bouche des enfants
by La Marie
Summary: Série de Drabble (300-400 mots), les enfants, petits êtres observateurs, leurs yeux scannent ce que des parents, usés par la guerre ne sont plus capables de leur cacher. Appendices doués de raison, attendrissants, ils regardent et relatent.
1. Lily Luna

Disc.: Rien n'est à moi, je ne fais qu'écrire.

Les enfants sont ce que l'on a de plus cher non ? Ces petits êtres méritent bien le détour..

Lily Luna

* * *

Ce soir encore mon Papa pleure. Il pleure tous les soirs. Tous les soirs je le vois, il nous regarde mes frères et moi, il regarde Maman puis il monte les escaliers.

Il monte les cent-quatre-vingt-sept marches qui le séparent de sa chambre. Ses pas résonnent dans mes oreilles et je pense que c'est pareil pour nous tous autour de la table. Table absolument silencieuse dès le raclement des pieds de la chaise de Papa sur le sol de pierre.

Dès que ce son retentit nous nous taisons tous et comptons chacun les cent-quatre-vingt-sept coups de pieds s'enfonçant dans le bois qui craque.

Alors James, Albus et moi regardons Maman, elle nous sourit faiblement, finit son assiette et nous encourage silencieusement à faire pareil. Alors nous mangeons. Alors nous nous taisons jusqu'au lendemain.

Maman dit toujours « demain est un autre jour » et cela prend tout son sens à ce moment là de la journée. Peu importe ce qu'elle a comporté de beau, de joyeux, à partir de ce moment plus rien d'autre ne compte que le dos de Papa. Dos qui se contracte et se voûte, dos qui nous fait face pendant que ces yeux, les yeux verts si caractéristiques de Potter père comme dirait Malefoy ne nous regarde plus, ne regarde plus aucun de nous quatre.

À cet instant tout murmure d'enfance et de vent s'éteint, à cet instant nous baissons tous les yeux.

Plus tard Maman le rejoint là-haut et après un dernier regard à mes frères, je monte moi-même dans la mienne.

* * *

Alors ?


	2. Albus Severus

**Disc.**: Rien à moi je ne fais qu'écrire.

_Suite_, Albus Severus regarde l'Histoire.

* * *

Mon père ce héros. Mon père, Le héros, le héros de tous, de la guerre et des magazines. Mon père héros depuis l'enfance, héros depuis sa première année de vie.

Figure de résistance et de lumière, figure que le monde entier connaissait, que le monde entier connait.

Un jour les manuels d'Histoire de notre monde contiendront son nom et relateront ses exploits. Un jour proche ou lointain des personnes se pencheront sur sa vie et écriront, elles écriront sur lui, cet homme qui même enfant portait l'espoir de tous, et sans en avoir ne serait-ce que le soupçon. Parce que ce n'est qu'à onze ans qu'il a commencé à comprendre qui il était ou du moins quelle identité le monde magique lui donnait, lui donne encore.

Mon père un héros ? Mon père un enfant, un enfant courageux certes mais comme tant d'autres. Harry Potter.

Harry Potter ou celui-qui-a-survécu, celui-qui-a-vaincu. Oui, mais pas seul. La célébrité ne fait pas tout a dit un jour Severus premier du nom.

Il a fallu apprendre, apprendre d'abord qui il était je l'ai dit mais aussi apprendre à appréhender cette personne qu'on voulait qu'il soit. Je vois cela comme une forme de schizophrénie ou de malentendu, de quiproquo.

Parce que qui était Harry Potter avant le jour de ses onze ans ? Un pauvre gamin délaissé et binoclard. Parce que si le Lord en avait décidé autrement, si il y avait regardé à deux fois à cette prophétie, peut-être aurait-il choisi Neville Londubat et alors l'Histoire aurait été tout autre ou peut-être pas.

Parce que si Dumbledore avait raison et que c'est bien l'amour immense de Lily Potter -première du nom- et son sacrifice qui a permis à mon Père de s'en sortir, alors Neville aussi aurait survécu. Si le Lord ce soir là avait choisi de se rendre chez les Londubat il aurait trouvé la même détermination, la même protection farouche et brave. Alice Londubat se serait battu pour son fils, aurait comme Lily érigé de son corps une barrière entre Neville et Lord Voldemort.

Alors mon père serait resté l'enfant de deux combattants. Deux héros parmi tant d'autres et Neville, Neville Londubat serait devenu Le héros, Le survivant, celui-qui-a-survécu. Pas Harry Potter.

* * *

Qu'en pensez-vous ? Je continue ?


	3. James Sirius

Disc: rien est à moi je n'ai fait qu'écrire

James Sirius

* * *

Parce que nous sommes les enfants de héros.

Je me nomme James Sirius Potter, autrement dit James Potter, mort pendant le première Guerre, Sirius Black, mort au début de la deuxième Guerre, autrement connue sous le nom de Grande Guerre, et enfin Harry Potter, le Survivant. Nous connaissons tous l'histoire de ces personnes-là, moi, ils sont ma famille mais aussi ma vie. Je suis le fils de Ginevra Weasley, le neveu de Ronald et Hermione Weasley, de Bill et Fleur Weasley, de Fred et George Weasley, de Percy Weasley, de Charlie Weasley, le petit fils de Molly et Arthur Weasley… Je m'essouffle à vous les citer tous mais je sais, je sais bien que tous ces noms évoquent quelque chose pour vous, vous connaissez tous leur vie, nous la connaissons tous. La vie de héros de guerre.

Mais moi, James, mais nous, Albus, Lily, Victoire, Dominique, Louis, Molly, Lucy, Teddy, Scorpius, Hugo, Rose, Fred, Roxanne, Lysander, Lorcan, qui sommes-nous ? Des enfants pour qui l'avenir n'est encore qu'une promesse lointaine.

Tout est à faire pour nous, tout reste à écrire et il n'est pas simple de se construire dans l'ombre de parents célèbres ni même dans l'ombre de ceux qui portèrent la plupart de nos noms avant nous et moururent pour « la Lumière ». Nous qui vivons à une époque où il n'est plus nécessaire de se battre pour la remporter, pour faire que le bien triomphe de la facilité du mal, ne demandons qu'à exister. Exister sur cette terre en tant que nous, exister et non porter ou devenir le reflet des héros de la nation. Un enfant devrait pouvoir regarder son père en se disant qu'il est son héros, son modèle, mon père à moi est le héros de tous, de l'Histoire.

Nous voulons nos vies, nous voulons un tableau blanc que nous aurons tout le loisir de remplir, de noircir pendant les longues années que durent l'existence sorcière. Pour nous, tout reste à faire et, le crayon en main nous attendons l'effondrement de cette cage dorée faite des questions habituelles "Vous êtes le fils de ...?".

* * *

Rien n'est mieux que de connaître votre avis vous savez ? ;)


	4. Scorpius

Disc : rien n'est à moi, je ne fais qu'écrire

Scorpius Malefoy

* * *

Quand je regarde les parents de Potter je ne vois que tendresse, qu'amour. Un seul coup d'œil et on peut voir combien ils tiennent l'un à l'autre combien ils se sont mutuellement nécessaires.

Quand je regarde mes parents, au contraire de cette aura de bons sentiments que les Potter diffuse, la seule chose qui me vient à l'esprit c'est la distance. Père et Mère sont dans un bateau mais pas ensemble, ils paraissent voguer vers des contrées bien différentes. Père et Mère restent de glace en toutes circonstances quand ils sont ensemble. Ca n'a certainement pas toujours été comme ça, auquel cas je ne serais pas là mais aujourd'hui il semble que rien ne puisse les rapprocher. Je ne sais pas si quelqu'un d'autre que moi les voit ces kilomètres qui les séparent, si quelqu'un d'autre que moi est témoin du vide immense, du néant qui s'est installé dans leur relation. Ils ne se regardent même plus ou du moins leurs yeux ne se rencontrent-ils plus. Quand l'un regarde l'autre on penserait que leur regard se perd à l'horizon, il traverse le corps de l'autre comme une surface transparente, ils se regardent mais ne se voient pas. Leur teint si caractéristique, tout les deux sont blancs comme personne d'autre, blancs aux yeux des autres, transparents l'un pour l'autre, invisibles ou indignes d'attention. Que se passe-t-il dans leur tête, qu'est-ce qui traverse leur esprit quand ils sont dans la même pièce ? Pensent-ils encore à leur première rencontre, ont-ils gardé ne serait-ce qu'un souvenir heureux d'eux tout les deux, en ont-ils seulement un ?

À mesure que le temps passe, leurs bateaux s'éloignent. Père et Mère sont dans un bateau, mais pas ensemble, ils voguent vers des contrées bien différentes.

* * *

En espérant que cela vous plaise, j'ai une affection particulière pour celui-ci :)


End file.
